


Without

by 707 (hiirei)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, about yoosung, yang lain cuma disebut doang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/707
Summary: Karena dalam kesehariannya, Yoosung selalu bertanya-tanya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> • Mystic Messenger © Cheritz
> 
> • Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

Karena pada kesehariannya (yang sebenarnya hanya seputar LOLOL dan pergi ke kampus), dia selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kini dia hidup di dunia tanpa Rika. Tanpa si gadis yang selalu terlihat ceria dan mengumbar senyum. Namun rasanya, dunia masih berputar, orang-orang masih beraktivitas seperti biasa, dan para anggota RFA yang lain juga tidak terlihat sedih seperti dia yang sangat kehilangan.

Dan dia berulang kali bertanya; kalau begitu, dunia tanpa dirinya juga akan seperti ini, bukan? DIa tidak memiliki banyak teman, tinggal sendirian, dan yang dia punya untuk bertahan hidup hanya LOLOL dan makanan ringan serta soda. Tidak akan ada yang kehilangan, kan, kalau dia tidak ada?

Yoosung memang terlihat kekanakan, mudah dibodohi, dan jarang sekali marah (kecuali menyangkut hal tentang Rika atau V, mungkin). Dan dia tidak seperti anggota lainnya yang memiliki bakat atau kelebihan dalam diri.

Misalnya Jumin. Dia kaya, orangnya juga tidak terlalu larut dalam hal menyangkut perasaan, dan dia memiliki hal terpenting di hidupnya—Elizabeth 3rd.

Atau Jaehee. Dia memang sibuk, tapi sanggup melakukan apa saja. Wanita serba bisa. Tidak sepertinya yang hanya mengendap di depan layar komputer, Jaehee selalu melakukan pekerjaan (yang bervariasi, karena Jumin Han suka memiliki ide-ide aneh).

Lalu ada Zen. Lelaki ini memiliki banyak penggemar, tampangnya rupawan, dan berbakat dalam karirnya. Mudah diajak bicara walau kadar narsisnya cukup tinggi.

Dan Seven. Dia memang bekerja di balik layar, bukan orang yang benar-benar mendapat perhatian orang banyak—seperti Yoosung. Namun Seven memiliki otak yang encer, mampu meretas apapun, dan jangan lupa bahwa lelaki ini bisa berbicara berbagai bahasa.

Seringkali dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri; apa yang seorang Yoosung dapat lakukan (selain bermain LOLOL seharian)? Apa yang selama ini telah ia capai?

Seringkali pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul di benaknya; apa dunia baik-baik saja jika seorang Yoosung Kim tidak ada? Apa akan ada yang merasa kehilangan (seperti dirinya yang sangat, sangat kehilangan Rika)?

Dunia tanpanya ... akan baik-baik saja.

Jadi jika dia lenyap detik ini juga, tidak akan ada yang berubah kan? Semua tetap akan berjalan seperti biasanya. Jumin akan terus sibuk menemukan ide untuk bisnis kucing, Jaehee akan tetap memiliki pekerjaan menumpuk dan akan meluangkan waktunya untuk sekadar menonton rekaman musikal Zen, Zen akan tetap kebanjiran surat penggemar dan bersikap narsis, dan Seven akan tetap ceria, tetap meretas akun-akun, tetap seperti biasanya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan satu pesan masuk. Dengan malas, ia meraih ponsel kuningnya. Lekas membaca pesan masuk tersebut—yang mungkin hanya berasal dari operator memberitahukan kartunya sudah akan memasuki masa tenggang.

**Kalau kau kesepian, aku bisa menemanimu sepanjang waktu.**

Yoosung mendengus dengan senyuman di bibir.

Namun semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berada di benaknya itu kini sudah jarang datang. Sudah tidak lagi ia pikirkan. Sudah tidak lagi ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena sekarang, ada gadis itu di dalam hidupnya.

Gadis yang membuatnya berubah. Gadis yang membuatnya ingin melakukan apa saja untuknya.

* * *

 

Yoosung menutup matanya. Kemudian membukanya lagi. Menutupnya. Membuka. Mengulang berkali-kali hingga ia tidak lagi merasakan kantuk.

Dia bangkit dari tidurnya, mendudukkan diri di atas kasurnya. Ia menatap ke jendela, yang tirainya terbuka, membuat cahaya matahari pagi menyinari kamarnya yang tidak seberapa luasnya.

Hening sekali. Rasanya aneh.

Tangannya meraih ponsel lipatnya di atas nakas. Membukanya, menatap pesan masuk.

Yoosung tersenyum. Jemarinya kini bergerak untuk mengetik balasan.

( ~~Sayangnya gadis itu pergi. Waktunya untuk Yoosung sudah habis. Gadis itu kembali mengulang waktu untuk bahagia dengan yang lain.~~

~~Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali lagi di benaknya.~~ )

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Halo! Yeay fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini! Kemungkinan akan menyampahi, tapi belum pasti juga sih q.q   
> anw saya sayang sama Yoosung, dia yang paling muda, yang paling nyebelin kalo udah ngomongin Rika, but tetap bikin saya seneng sama dia (walau lebih cinta lagi sama Seven /YHA).


End file.
